Incomplete
by irayumi
Summary: the boy with his heart on his sleeve and adoration in his eyes; with the girl who hides everything behind scheming eyes and painted lips; /freeverse/


Hey, this is one of my first attempts at freeverse, so be kind~

Well, the NextGen has always fascinated me, due to some odd reason so this idea of chucking some of them in Slytherin popped up. Frankly, (in my own little world), Molly Weasley II is pretty much like Percy, except that she's a lot more determined to get her goals and a lot more pragmatic about it. She lives by the phrase, 'the ends justify the means,' so she isn't above using tricks. However, like any other Slytherin, she knows not to get caught. That is, of course, until she meets Nathanniel Wood, the Gryffindor son of Oliver Wood and Katie Bell when things begin to fall apart at the seems.

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling own everything recognisable.

* * *

><p>How many decades, centuries, millennia, <span>years<span> has it been since you first created that mask, sweetheart?

"**SLYTHERIN"**

Oh the shock, the pain, the sadness, the disappointment.

(Not yours, all you had was _pride_)

So, why couldn't anyone else see?

That you were happy to be a **/snake/**

"Hey, that's her! The **Weasley** in _Slytherin_"

"**Redheads** are property of _Gryffindor_, thanks. They aren't welcome here."

_Shutup_shutup**shutup**

What do they know?

It's like having a **Black** in _Gryffindor_, really. No big deal.

(**Right**.)

And you want _ohsodesperately_ to prove yourself.

(Remember Victoire?)

In search of **perfection****.**

So, assemble that **{{ **_glass mask_ **}}**, sweetheart; and wear it well.

(Be the Slytherin you truly are.)

Sarcasm. Sneering. Smirking. Sneaking.

Keep everything else (_feelings_) **locked** in your **heart**.

(Does this _heart_ of yours even **exist** anymore, hmm?)

Manipulate. Malevolence. Monopoly. Megalomaniac.

Life is good, isn't it, ice princess?

(You'd probably throw your heard back and **laugh**)

So what if you've '_changed_'?

You were like this from the start.

And you enjoy seeing that (_crystal clear_) **fear** in their eyes.

Yes, even those 'brave' _Gryffindors _who judged you back then.

But what if, there's this **one boy**?

(gasp)

_Who looks at you like you put stars in the sky._

(so dellusioned dreamers **do** exist)

And his storm grey eyes that see **right through you**.

(Uh oh)

And really, you try your best to **ignore**, that /fire/ in his eyes.

(It burns only for you)

That /pity/

That /want/

That /love/

_youcanttakeit_

So you **trytrytry**

And it bugs you that the first thing you look out for now when you enter a room, are his storm grey eyes and his plain brown hair.

("**Hell yeah, she finally noticed me!**")

And you notice the way he talks, the way he stares (at you) and the way he laughs.

(It becomes your little _happy song_)

And you find yourself _**loving**_ it.

(Crap.)

And Merlin, you are bothered.

Because he is **hot-headed**, **rushes into situations**, is **obsessed,** plays **Quidditch** and wears his heart on his sleeve. Because he's like almost every other _Gryffindor _boy you know.

(But you know he isn't)

Because _Gryffindor_ boys don't fall for _Slytherin_ girls with **tongues dipped in poison** and glares that send you to the Arctic and back.

And _he doesn't mind_, that you have a (**bloody**) famous last name and a **recycled** first name.

(Because to him, all that matters is **you**)

So you **trytrytry**.

(But basically, **he's got you good**.)

And it's ironic, someone whose life revolved around** strategically-placed lies** would fall for someone _so freaking sincere_.

_But you let him take you by the hand, anyway_

_You let him lead you through the passages and alleyways_

_You let him twirl you under the stars and kiss you softly_

(and it's sort of **awkward**, because he's so _honest _and you're so stiff)

But his **fire **burns out your _ice_

(and it's sort of cliché but _you don't care_)

Because hey, those sparks _fly_ and he makes you feel secure, like you could be happy, just being **yourself**.

So, you're content, with your fingers threading through his and your head buried in his chest.

Because, finally, **you are complete**.

* * *

><p>Reviews are very much appreciated :)<p> 


End file.
